Several types of display systems for various electronic devices exist. For example, conventional display systems for power toothbrushes include white or color displays created by laser ablation. Other display systems for electronic devices include projected displays in white or red, for example, on a face of an alarm clock.
However, such display systems are limited in display dynamics and/or use a relatively large “user interface real estate,” and each of the display system elements are limited to being separately projected adjacent to one another. Conventional display systems simply do not provide the capability to display multiple icons or other designs at exactly the same spot or common area of a (white or color coated/painted) device. This can be problematic, especially in circumstances where one would like to display multiple icons on the surface of a single device with limited “user interface real estate,” such as on certain power hand-held devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for directing light emitted from multiple light sources within a housing through respective multiple image sources to project one or more images on a common area of an outer surface of the housing.